


Master and Commander

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-23
Updated: 2004-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom Visits Billy on the set of Master and Commander, they argue, Billy proves he is the MAN and gains respect from more than just Dominic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master and Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

***

“Billy, this is so fucking awesome in a historic sort of way.”

Looking at the deck of the antiquated ship, Surprise, Billy has long since lost his sense of wonder. The relic of a warship bears down on him, especially since he has been educated on the realities of a sailor’s life as opposed to cinema’s vanity. His heart stiffens at the thought of a life at sea and even though the sounds of the heavy canvas masts sing to him a calm lullaby, the Scott is not so easily deceived. “Hmm, I suppose it is,” he mutters.

“You and Orli…,” Dom smiles against the ocean’s warmth. Leaning over the railing of the ship he can’t help a surge of jealousy at the success of his lover and ex-cast mate. “Swashbuckling blokes. I’d love to do the pirate bit myself, yah know?” Spinning about, Dom displays his best pirate pose, hand upon hips. “Hoist the rigging, batten down the hatches, take the wheel,” he drawls in a surly growl before breaking into a fit of laughter. “Adventuring on the high seas!”

“Right.” Billy had brought Dominic down to Mexico to show him around, but somewhere after the tour of the set, lunch with cast and actually boarding the HMS Surprise, more pressing business has arisen. Locking his arms about his chest, Billy is stern in the face of Dom’s glee. “Yer avoiding the subject, Dom. Do ya ave a thing for Russ or what? You practically fawned every time he told a joke, every time he looked yer way.”

Dom cocks his head to the side and gives a disbelieving laugh. “Jesus, Bill. Are you jealous?”

“Do I have a right to be?”

Normally Dom would roll his eyes at Billy’s stern grimace, but somehow in the costume of Boden, Billy is not the adorable, easy bloke he is so accustomed to. No, Billy is a man of the sea and blade, the mutton chops and perhaps the cut of the shirt makes Billy seem strange, dangerous. Dom can swear Billy’s been working out, as he seems physically more imposing. Unsettled, he walks towards Billy, softly upon the planks of the deck. He figures if he can just slip his arm about the Scot then surely he will touch upon something familiar. “Bill, you are my lover, my best friend, my confidant and-.”

Stepping back just out of Dom’s reach, Billy refuses to fold to Dom’s charm: the lowered, coy eyes, and the delightfully askew lips. “Answer the fucking question, Dom.”

Grasping at the empty space that should have been Billy’s, side, Dom thinks back on lunch, at meeting Russell Crowe for the first time. The man isn’t as handsome as Billy, but then Billy is cute, and a word like handsome doesn’t even suit Billy’s fey beauty. The Australian does have a sense of leadership, authority, self-assuredness, but those aren’t the qualities that make him hot…just jittery and girlish. Looking into measuring green eyes, Dom shrugs, “Well, he’s handsome in a masculine sort of way, very strong presence, charisma…But,” he stresses moving fast enough to catch Billy by the waistband. “He’s not nearly as charming, adorable and loving as you my dear Pip.”

Allowing Dom to sidle up next to him, Billy’s ire cools against the firm side of his lover. He can never stay mad at Dom and isn’t truly saddened by that lack. His posture relaxes although he does give a little struggle. “Come off it, ya bleedin fangirl you.” Flailing his hand in the air, Billy does his best impersonation of a thirteen year old, star-stuck girl. “Oh Russell that was hilarious… Oh Russell, you ought to come to LA more often…Oh Russell-.”

The realization makes him heady. “You’re jealous,” Dom does a quick check for crew and cast and catches no spying eyes save a lone sea gull, before stealing a kiss from Billy’s cheek.

“Am not,” Billy gawks giving a half-hearted struggle. “Anyway Russell is as straight as they come.”

“You said the same thing about Bean, remember?”

“Bean is straight and Orli is a fucking girl anyways. Oh wait,” Billy quips, closing an arm around Dom’s waist, he pulls the Brit even closer. It could be a friendly embrace, hip to hip but Billy can only be so blatant with his lover out in the open. His eyes dart quickly around to the dock, to the catering and crew tents. There are people around, but very few. The director, Peter Weir is watching dailies and prepping, leaving Billy with his just the amount of free time he needs. “Are you suggesting that you’re feminine enough to seduce him?” He lowers his hand and gives Dom a sharp pinch on the arse. “Just bottoming doesn’t count you know?”

Dom jumps at the slight pain, and then shudders at the warmth the pinch gives. He wishes they were alone, back at the hotel, anywhere that play could unravel into naked, slick passion. “Bugger,” he hisses as his cock gets a rising notion. “Guess, I’ll just have to seduce you then, eh? Hardly replicating Billy’s earlier performance, Dom puts his hands up against Billy’s chest, leans in and whimpers, “Oh Billy you make such a rugged seaman, Oh Billy you look so surly with your open shirt and strapping chest, Oh Billy, luv…”

Something about the way Dom’s voice curls so right around words of praise causes Billy to feel feverish and heady. Perhaps in conjunction with the sea wind, the nearness of Dom’s hips, but Billy is throbbing at the thought of a swooning Monaghan and that is not something he needs when he is on set. His heart stammering in his chest, Billy releases his hold and steps away with a hiss. “Dom?”

Thinking that Billy is still not convinced, Dom states bluntly. “He is handsome and he has that whole intimidation thing going but he’s not what I want…he’s not the one that makes me hard…and he’s not nearly as commanding as you can be and not nearly as sweet as you really telling me what to do.” Dom is as honest as he can be and he lowers his head at the thought that maybe he has chosen the wrong moment and place for such a comment.

The fabric of his costume trousers is really too heavy, especially over his crotch. They are warm naturally, in fact they hold heat and Billy is aware that he needs to be rid of them. He flexes fingers that would grab, pull, rip and caress if he set them free along the fabric of Dom’s t-shirt, Dominic’s flesh. Hoarsely he breathes, “Really?”

Dom looks up into Billy’s eyes and finds the color to be something like absinthe, something emerald, enchanting, ethereal and dangerous. He knows that look well, but has rarely seen it in such a public setting. It makes him excited and nervous as well. Dominic just hopes it doesn’t make him an exhibitionist because if Billy commanded it, he would not be able to decline. “…Yeah.”

Billy sees the door to the lower decks, knows that Peter has more spacious replicas built on sound stages. Below however no one will bother them as they are currently shooting deck scenes anyway. Billy comes to the conclusion that the risk factor is low enough for what he needs. Grasping Dom’s hand, Billy pulls him towards the door. “Come with me.”

***

Coming outside of the catering tent, Russell had planned on taking a leisurely cigarette break before shooting resumed. Wondering down to the dock, he fumbles with the pockets of his costume overcoat and pulls out a pack of cigs stashed carefully there. As he nears the HMS Surprise in all of her monolithic glory, he spies something quite interesting.

Placing the cigarette back into his pocket, he creeps up the landing to board the ship and steals behind a tower of crates to watch his co-star frolicking with his mate. From his vantage point, nearly 35 meters away, he doesn’t think that Billy Boyd and Dominic Monaghan are mates but something a tad more like lovers. Russell had never considered that Billy might be gay, but then Russell thinks back to the decades of his twenties. He wouldn’t have thought of himself as experimental.

Those old urges, the memories of bending to another man’s will are something that scares him now. They didn’t then and for a moment, Russell relaxes his guard and allows himself to be a voyeur.

Billy and Dominic think they are being coy as the sneak down in the ships bowels, Billy leading the way to the spacious Captain’s quarters. Russell is far more adept at stealth, then they. Maintaining his distance, Russell spies from a crack in the door and finds the Englishman and Scotsman in a most precarious scene.

***

Billy brandishes the sword with a careful, steady wrists, tracing the outlines of Dominic’s nude body. Russell tells himself that it is not the most erotic fucking site he’s seen in a while, but then Billy speaks and recognizes the truth.

“Stop squirming, boy,” Billy hisses as he lowers the rapier to his side, preferring instead to caress Dom with hands instead of blade. He slides his hand around the narrow waist and pulls Dom flush against his burgeoning erection hardly and groans. “Keep it up and you’ll be scrubbing the deck and the sides of the ship with a toothbrush.”

He can’t deny that he loves role-play, but this, Dom thinks has far exceeded role-playing. Actually being in the bowels of the antique ship, smelling the refurbished wood, feeling the solid oak boards beneath his feet, his senses have him so firmly entrenched in the fantasy that modern civilization is a blur in his memory. “Mmm…Sorry, Captain,” he murmurs hotly, slid his heavy, curved cock against Billy’s. Unable to resist the curve of Billy’s jaw, Dom quickly steals a kiss.

“Right then…” Billy falters as he feels the soft press of lips. The sword falls to the floor and rolls away as he loses his place in the game, but is swift to get it back. “You were caught stealing rum on my ship. Rum as you know is to be doled out to the crew in quantities and to persons whom I see fit, not to scurvy, cabin boys who would seek a little warmth in their worthless bones, eh? What have you done to warrant such a reward?”

Blushing at Billy’s stern attention, Dominic answers, “…Nothing, Captain.”

“Nothing?” Balking as if the idea is absurd, Billy steps back with his hands upon his hips. “I should tie you to the mast as you are, let all of the men have a look at the little thief in their midst, look upon your delicious sun-tanned body…but then it would cause such a stir and I’d have to thrash them for touching you. However, I think another punishment is order.” Drumming his fingers against his waist, Billy motions downward where his very obvious erection tents his trousers. “Since you like to drink, I have something here for you to wrap your lips upon.”

Going to his knees, Dom makes swift work of the stays to Billy’s trousers. “Yes. Sorry Captain. Yes.”

Billy’s head falls back as he is swept by warm, wet encompassing bliss. Dom’s mouth is the loveliest thing he has ever known and curses himself for ever suggesting that Dom stay in L.A. and not Mexico. He should be so privileged to have Dom’s attention every night after shooting. Cradling Dom’s head against his groin, Billy thrusts with even strokes reminiscent of the tide. And like the tide, waves of pleasure crash through him, over him with every swirl of Dom’s tongue.

He’s had blowjobs from women, many, Russell thinks. Often he’s had to coach them as to what he likes, what he prefers. But Dom needs no such aid. Russell wonders if they’ve been lovers since the filming of Lord of the Rings. Surely they must be. Tightlipped and feverishly enticed, Russell isn’t even going to mull over the masculinity issues. Billy and Dominic are as hot, if not hotter than two cunts shagging beside a barbeque and his cock demands, his attention as Billy voices his pleasure.

“Mmm, yes,” Billy moans as he combs his fingers through Dom’s hair, more for comfort than for guiding. “Very, very, good. I was contemplating dropping you off at the next port, but it seems you have some talent. May have to keep you around.”

Cradling Billy’s balls in one hand, Billy’s cock in his other; Dom withdraws with a lick to the head of Billy’s dripping shaft. He looks up into hazy emerald depths and feels elation and pride. Billy is shaken and it is Dom’s work that has made him thus. “Thank you, Captain. Thank you so much.”

Crickey but Dom’s a cock-slut, Russell gasps. Watching as the Brit swallows Billy to the root, Russell wishes that it were he standing so proudly, thrusting between those lips, against that tongue. Growing heated in his arousal, Russell is surprised when he feels the heavy press of his own hand against his cock. He thinks about removing it, thinks that he shouldn’t be getting excited over the two men’s’ wild fantasies, but then he also thinks that he’d like to have one or both of them.

As Dom’s lips encompass him anew, wet wonderful delight threatens to set him off. Dom is an expert at giving head, and knows how to devastate him, Billy is certain. Yet it would break his character, usurp his role and Billy will not be so easily defeated. Gently nudging Dom’s forehead back, Billy whimpers, “Oooh Dom…Oh, stop.”

Dom obeys with a rueful pout.

It takes moments before Billy can muster the strength to speak again. Shaking his head as if he could shake the fact that he was seconds away from orgasm, Billy taunts his lover, “You seem to be enjoying that too much and we are not here for your enjoyment are we Mr. Monaghan?”

“…No, Captain.”

Grasping Dom by the shoulders, Billy moves Dom up and towards the sturdy Captain’s desk, situates him over it, in a rush to see pale globes upturned. Time has been on his mind since he first brought Dominic below deck, surely everyone must be finishing lunch soon. Yet the sight of Dom’s exposed arse is not something he can easily resist. His cock is wet and Dom is squirming. Pressing his body harsh against Dom’s, Billy slides his hands over the quivering flesh of the Brit’s sides, over his flanks and hips. “Will you raid the storage hold again?”

“No Captain.” Delirious, Dom gasps as his cock slides against the polished wood of the desk. His mind is riddled with prayers; he needs Billy hard and thick within him. He does not beg, only because he knows that Billy is in control. But then his shameless legs haven’t a clue as they spread further and enticingly wider apart.

‘No, Captain,’ Russell repeats silently to himself. His brow furrows in his heightened sensitivity and he wants. The taste, the sounds of raspy voices, skin against skin, the smell of their bodies is more masculinity than Russell can stand, and he thought that he could stand a lot. Dominic’s writhing across the table, Billy’s possessive, commanding embrace. He makes a mental note to recall and replay the scene before him with the next blonde to fall for his charms… ‘Situate over desk,’ he mouths softly while undoing his trousers.

Wedging his cock into the tight crease of Dom’s arse, Billy slides up and down with teasing presses that seem to torture not only Dom, but himself as well. “Will you take anything that doesn’t belong to you?” Eyes pressed shut, teeth grinding with determination; Billy knows that he should use lubrication for what it is he wants to do to Dominic, but his body is desperate, impatient to be inside of Dom’s velvet embrace.

Dom can tell by the sound of Billy’s voice that he’s gagging to fuck him. Cursing himself for leaving the travel packets of lube back at the hotel, Dom is hot enough to nearly not care. Billy’s leaking cock rubs against his hole, and Dom reels, stomach clenching, hands splayed across the desk. Joyous with Billy’s weight draped over him, Dom whimpers, “No, Captain, I won’t ever.”

“Will you earn your keep upon this ship, man?”

He’s good, Russell thinks as he takes his cock in hand, so hot, so needy and hard. Billy is quite the thespian and has mastered his role wonderfully. Licking his lips, he imagines that the Scot would be better as a pirate ship captain than a naval commander and oh if that isn’t a deeper shade to the fantasy. Pulling his cock with long, sure strokes, Russell thinks he would love to pit his streamlined, bourgeois command against Billy’s rough and roguish brand of sea faring.

His mind is coiled about the sensations running through his blood with every swivel of Billy’s hips. Covetous, Savoring, Dom snakes a hand down between his legs, takes his cock in hand for a tight caressing stroke that bespeaks damnation. “Billy, do it,” he swoons. “I don’t care, fucking shag me already.”

What Russell wouldn’t give to be Billy, to ram deep inside Dom’s hot, arse with animalistic hunger. Billy is hesitating, struggling with some sort of morality it seems. He wouldn’t, Russell swears to himself as his palm slides across his belly with phantom caresses to a tense and clenching stomach, coiled with excitement. Envious are his hips and erection for heat, clasping tightness as Russell takes hold of his bobbing cock, closes his fist around it and squeezes tight, near the cusp of pain. He imagines the vice of Dominic’s body pressing in on his shaft, thrusting hard into the tight ring of his hand, he also imagines that he is relentless.

Dom is wild underneath him and with every passing second, Billy is convinced that lube or no he is going to give in. It’s not that they haven’t done it before in gentler, more private conditions where no one could witness Dominic’s awkward, aching stride. “Answer me,” Billy sneers, bites down upon the sweat-slick flesh of Dominic’s shoulder, and kisses it better. “Will you serve under my command and authority without question or insubordination?”

“Uh huh. Yes,” Dom snaps, face blushed red with heat, he tries to raise himself off of the table, tell Billy he means business. “I’ll bloody well *marry* you if you’d just fuck me, Billy! I can take it. I need it.”

Taking Dom by the shoulders, Billy forces Dom back down upon the table. With one hand upon the rippling back before him, he runs the other along the flat of his tongue. Taking his cock in his wet palm, he coats it swiftly aiming it straight at the puckered, hungry opening, Billy asks, “Will you look lasciviously at other Captains, namely Australian ones?”

“No, Billy. I won’t look at Russell, now-. Oh Fuc-!” Dom’s cry are swiftly muffled by Billy’s hand as the Scott presses forward, inch by relentless inch, demanding his place in Dominic’s body. The shock and the pressure of Billy’s swift insertion, causes Dom’s breathe to still in his throat. In an instance, Dom expands with the fullness of Billy’s shaft.

Russell’s mind changes and it is nothing he has any control over…He wishes he was Dominic! The sight of the tawny blonde, stretched wide, one leg upon the table, mouth in a breathless O, body undulating in unison with every forward thrust of Billy’s hips. Dom has got to be in such exquisite pleasure, filled with throbbing heat, burning and slick with strain, inescapably impaled. Biting back the groan that would sneak forth and reveal him, Russell speeds the movement of his hand along his cock, adjusts his stance and thrusts. Imagines that it is he Billy is thrusting into, imagines that Billy’s hands are reaching around to pinch his nipples, stroking his cock. His eyes mere slits, Russell’s vision blurs but not so much that he can’t see Dom twisting to kiss Billy, Billy’s hips crashing furiously into Dom’s. His senses are clouded by rough groans, and stammering, high pitched gasping, the small room is filled with the aroma of sex and masculinity and Russell wishes for once he could let down his guard and revel in it. When his eyes can stay open no longer, he does in join them; joins Billy as he releases deep inside Dominic’s body, joins Billy with a chocked cry. He joins Dom falling over the edge with Billy’s name upon his breath like a mantra, joins Dom with a series of broken gasps. And as he comes hot and slick all over his hand, Russell imagines it is both of their release that coats him so.

 

***

“Hurry up, Dom.”

Groaning as he pulls up his jeans, Dom gingerly eases them up around his waist. “My bum stings like hell, Billy. I’ll be squirming through the entire flight tomorrow.”

Billy frowns slightly in sympathy. Finding Dom’s shirt hanging across a chair, Billy tosses it over to land over Dominic’s head. “Was that a complaint?”

“No Captain, it certainly wasn’t.” Pulling his shirt down over his head, Dom finishes fastening the buttons of his jeans. On shaking legs, Dom ignores the throbbing of his arse, moves over to embrace Billy. He nuzzles wearily against Billy’s shoulder wishing he could rest a while longer in his lover’s arms.

Sparing a few moments for afterglow, Billy listens to the contented sighs beside his ear. The have little time, but later when the day’s shoot comes to a close. He will join Dom back at the hotel. He smiles as he thinks of dinner, wine and definitely another round of gentler, more leisurely lovemaking…after the shoot. “Mmm,” he sighs, hesitantly separating from his lover, Billy takes Dom by the hand and leads him to the door. “Come on, I hear footsteps.”

The only thing on Dom’s mind is how he’s going to discreetly get off the lot and hail a cab without the entire cast and crew knowing that he’s just been shagged silly. Following close behind Billy with a slight grimace, Dom thinks of the bath he will take, rather than the labyrinthine twists and turns to the topside stairs. As he ascends, Billy’s hand slips from his and Dom looks up into the opened doorway.

“Hey, Pete,” Billy starts in surprise. Peter tended to be the last person to arrive on the set and the first to leave. Looking around, Billy notices a few folk from the camera crew, a couple of gaffers and the cinematographer, but thankfully most of the crew hasn’t shown up yet and no one seems particularly interested in him or Dominic. Peter doesn’t even seem concerned. “ I was just showing my mate, Dom around the ship,” Billy offered an explanation that Peter hardly acknowledged.

“Ahh, yeah.” Nodding over to the slightly nervous young man beside Billy, Peter couldn’t be bothered with niceties and introductions. He had to find Russell too discuss the script changes. Ever as he held out his hand to Dom, Peter couldn’t help glancing over at the docks. Surely Russell was somewhere having a cig or a swig. “Merry. Nice to meet you.”

“She’s a wonderful vessel,” Dom sighs as he realizes that Peter’s one-track mind does not include scrutinizing him for lacking morality and shame.

“Yeah, we had such a hassle getting her, refurbished antique she is-.” Peter stops short as he catches sight of Russell’s blonde haired wig, the dark blue coat emerging from the hold of the ship, albeit broodingly. He sees Russell fumbling with his pockets, trying to find his smokes and slip away without being noticed, but Peter is on deadline and impatient. Stepping away from Dominic and Billy, he exclaims, “Ah Russell, there you are. The writers have a few line changes that-.”

“Yeah, right,” Russell interjects, holding up his hand. The last thing he feels like doing is discussing work. He feels drained, sated, and restless at once. Finding his cigarettes and lighter, the only thing on Russell’s mind is relaxing. He looks up and catches Billy starring at him with wide-eyed disbelief. Caught, Russell lowers his head and curses. It’ll have to be a mutual secret, Russell decides with a huff. Walking past his red-faced director, Russell ignores every plea in his beeline to the landing. “I need a minute mate.”

Standing there with the script in his hand, Peter watches as his star walks off. “But Russell!”

“Be back in fifteen…or twenty,” Russell mumbles, the shame of being caught, the look of scrutiny in Billy’s green eyes is something that can only be dulled by drink and a willing, slutty sheila.

As soon as Peter had turned toward the doorway, Dom wanted to faint. There was only one way that Russell could have come and that meant he had been below deck with Billy and he. Waiting until Peter is out of earshot, Dominic worriedly grabs hold of Billy’s arm. “H-he saw us.”

“I’m sure he did,” Billy winks, deciding that he’s not really jealous or intimidated by the Big, Bad, Aussie. He has come across Russell’s type before and finds them amazingly easy to deal with, once an understanding is reached. Considering the understanding is that neither will spout off about the others dalliances, Billy is quite pleased with himself. The flush in Dom’s cheeks is proof enough of who the real commander is!

 

THE END


End file.
